Night of the Living Guacamole
Night of the Living Guacamole is the first half of the first episode (And the Pilot) of El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera. The episode introduced the main characters of the show and the first villain Dr. Chipotle Jr. and his Guacamole Monster. On it's first showing, it was Separated from the next half on the episode. It aired on February 19th, 2007 while the next half was shown on March 3rd, 2007. Characters Introduced *Manny Rivera (El Tigre) *Rodolfo Rivera (White Pantera) *Grandpapi (Puma Loco) *Frida Suárez *Dr. Chipotle Jr. *Guacamole Monster Plot The first episode starts with Manny sneaking around the Rivera house. He steals a Super Villain magazine from Grandpapi's chest. While he goes back to his bedroom, Rodolfo catches him sneaking and asks what he is doing. Manny replies by saying he is helping the poor as an excuse. He then is shown on his bed under his blanket with a flashlight reading it. But Rodolfo slams the door open and found out Manny was lying (He asked the poor if he were helping them). He is mad to see Manny reading a Super Villain magazine. Manny tells him that he is only reading the ads, as he points out the Laser Tattoo Maker. Rodolfo refuses to let Manny get it as he says it is the evil he as Piercing, Refined Sugar, dyed hair. After that, Rodolfo, Granpapi, and Manny decide to watch the yearly soccer game supervillains vs superheros. Rodolfo said this year, they have a special treat: guacamole. However, Granpapi has not bought it, despite the fact Rodolfo gave him the money. They argue about who's going to buy it a bit until Manny volunteers to buy it, actually planning to buy the tattoo maker. Frida tries to talk some sense into him until she finds out want Manny to buy with the money. Manny resists the urge to buy the tattoo maker and decides to buy the guacamole instead. At the store, they meet a mysterious old lady who gives them a different kind of guacamole for free. they take it and buy the tattoo maker. The woman turns out to be a supervillain named Dr. Chipotle Jr (in a costume) who is seeking revenge after El Tigre and White Pantera arrested his father three years ago. When Frida and Manny get to is house, they give the guacamole to his dad and Granpapi, which they soon finish eating. Frida prepare to give Manny a tattoo, when suddenly Rodolfo and Granpapi go after them as zombie guacamole monsters. The evil Dr. Chipotle Jr appears on the Rivera's TV and tells them since Rodolfo and Granpapi ate his guacamole he complete control over and he commands them to destroy El Tigre. El Tigre tries to find a way to get guacamole out of them, shortly after Dr. Chipotle Jr accidentally reveals his monster's one weakness: real guacamole. El Tigre has no choice to return the tattoo maker and buy some. However, the store is sold out, so he goes to the Andes Mountains to get some. He comes back and put it on them, they turn back to normal, but Dr. Chipotle Jr commands the remains to form a giant guacamole monster and tries to eat them. he tries to uses the real guacamole to stop it, but its thick skin make it ineffective. He jumps into the monsters mouth and inside it's stomach and pour the guacamole destroying the monster. Dr. Chipotle Jr was really hiding inside the tv and leaves. after Rodolfo and Granpapi wake up he tells them the truth and as punishment Manny and Frida smash avacadoes(with their feet) for one year. Trivia/Goofs *The first pilot (1a) was aired on February 2007 while the second pilot (1b) aired on March 2007. Category:Episodes